


Loving a Mage

by SABATHco



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal, Angst, Comfort, M/M, Profanity, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABATHco/pseuds/SABATHco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaaras' mage side kicks in during some private time with The Iron Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving a Mage

Loving a Mage  
  
 **Characters: Kaaras Adaar, The Iron Bull, Cassandra, Dorian  
Pairing: Kaaras Adaar/Iron Bull  
Warning: Anal, rough sex, profanity. **  
  
   “Ha!” Bull yelled enthusiastically, his voice echoing in the desert. “Look at that!” He grabbed Cassandra by the shoulder and bumped into her, the woman pushing him away. Nothing would stop his excitement, though.  
   There was blood on his body, but not just any blood. The blood of a high dragon. And there it was, in all its glory—well, if it hadn’t have just been killed. The last few hisses of its breath still lingered in his ears, and the growl that came from its throat as she attacked and tried to fry them all.   
  
   “Is he always like this?” Cassandra muttered, Bull running over to the body to examine it.  
  
   The Inquisitor just gave an embarrassed laugh. Yes, he always was. Out of all of them, he was the most enthusiastic when it came to killing dragons. Kaaras didn’t have a passion for killing them, but when they attacked, there wasn’t much of a choice. Dragons didn’t just give up; they went in for the kill. Besides, this dragon had decided to relocate near one of the camps out here. It had been terrorising the people, and thus had to either be trapped, which they had tried, or killed—which happened.   
   His armour was splattered with blood from where he had had to get close. Even though he was a mage, and he could attack at a distance—unlike Cassandra and Bull—there were moments where it just wasn’t enough.   
   He didn’t have time to respond properly to the Seeker as he was pushed roughly and grabbed, Bull’s lips hitting him on the cheek.   
  
   “You’re the best, Boss!” the Qunari said passionately before the excitement of it all seemed to get the better of him, and he grabbed the Inquisitor’s cheeks and gave him a brutal kiss.  
  
   Kaaras had lost his footing in the sand and the both of them fell hard onto the ground with a thud, sand puffing around them. “Augh,” he tried to push the excited warrior off him, and he gasped as he felt Bull grab him hard in a more private area. One he wouldn’t mind if they weren’t out in the open with everyone else to see it.  
   “Bull!” he groaned, pushing him off. Bull was off on his feet again, though, Dorian shaking his head in the distance. Cassandra gave another disgruntled sound and he pushed himself back up, brushing what he could of the sand from him.  
   “Come on, let’s gather what we can and head back to camp,” he noted.  
  
   “Eager to get knocked down again, are we?” Dorian asked, a brow raised.   
  
   Kaaras just made a sheepish laugh and approached the dragon, collecting what they could. The items would help researchers, and possibly develop some stronger materials for the Inquisition.   
  
*****  
   It took a while to get back to camp. But now that the dragon wasn’t a threat, it was an easy journey back. Or at least a more relaxed and calm one.   
   It wasn’t long before the tents were back up and the sun was starting to creep behind the mountains. Out here, there weren’t any birds to chirp, and many of the wildlife were nocturnal. They’d be coming out of their dens soon. Something else they would have to watch out for. The last thing they needed were hyenas (or worse) rummaging their camp while they slept.   
   A fire was built in the middle of the camp, the tents surrounding it. Outside, Kaaras peeled off parts of the dragon armour that was on his body, gloves first. He set them aside, unstrapping the gauntlets. A thin and more comfortable tunic was beneath, and clean, too. Not a trace of blood. He wasn’t the only one who had the idea, though, the rest of the party was getting more comfortable for the night—except Cassandra, who would probably stay up most of the night on watch.  
   Kaaras always told her she needed to relax a little more, but she was stubborn. Strong, but stubborn. She was a woman who wore her duty on her sleeve. Getting close to her had been a hard task, but worth it in the end. They both had a great respect for one another. Of course, he’d never told her that he had a crush on her before. She didn’t need to know, especially now that he was with Bull.  
   Dorian was the same. A little more flirtatious and on the fun side of things, but he was a good man where he needed to be. Thank the Maker the rumours of them had stopped floating around Skyhold. He supposed it would with his and Bull’s relationship being quite known to the public now. Dorian had said they were just friends, and if it was anything beyond that? Dorian had kept it a secret now knowing that his heart was set on Bull.  
   He didn’t mean to let people think that he was sexually interested in them. He was polite and kind, and he supposed in a world like this, it could easily be mistaken for flirtation and a means of something else down the track. He tried more often to let others know that his kindness was purely that. Just kindness. Especially with what happened with Josephine. She never admitted it, but the conversation they had had was enough to make him know she felt something for him.  
  
   Bull had just come back from washing himself down, his harness and brace off. “So, now the dragon’s dead, we head back to Skyhold, right?”  
  
   “Getting tired already, are we?” Dorian asked with a chuckle in Bull’s direction. At least he smelled pleasant again. Pleasant was pushing it too far, but at least he bathed. Dorian had taken the opportunity as soon as they’d made it back. It wasn’t like they could bathe freely in a nice pond, they were in the desert. Mostly he’d just cleaned himself up with a little magic and a sponge.   
  
   The larger Qunari just smirked. “Nah, just ready to kill something again. And you’re ready to watch.”   
  
   Dorian’s face went stiff and Cassandra made a signature sound of disgust. “I will take the first shift,” the Seeker said, eager to get away from the men.   
  
   “A day or two more out here, just to make sure the dragon had no mate or offspring,” Kaaras informed as Cassandra walked a few metres away to set up her post. “Then we will be back in Skyhold.”   
   He grabbed his armour and stood, heading to his tent and throwing it inside. He would give it a clean tomorrow when he wasn’t so tired, as well as himself. The day had been long and he was ready for a nap.  
  
   “Off to bed already?” Dorian asked, a brow raised.   
  
   The Inquisitor ran a hand down the back of his neck. “Try not to kill each other,” he smirked, Bull grinning and leaning back, flexing his muscles. He heard Dorian swear in his native tongue before he walked into his tent, rolling out the small bed.   
   He took off his boots and put them aside, taking the lantern and setting it alight with his hand. He had no intention of sleeping just yet, he just wanted his tent to himself for a bit. He laid down, putting his hands behind his head. His body was sore from the fight, but it was also used to it now.   
   He could hear the chatter outside, a laugh here, a scoff there. Soon it fell silent, though, and he gathered the others had retired to their own tents for the night. The animals were coming out now, and distant growls and howls could be heard.  
   He closed his eyes, taking in the mostly silence. It was soothing. After having battled a dragon, he felt strange. He often did. Perhaps it was because he was a Qunari, and maybe that dragon blood theory was true.   
   To be honest, it was exciting. In many ways. Maybe not the way it was for Bull, but there was still something that lit up inside him when he saw a dragon. Terror, yes, but also survival and power. But it was dead now. And they really were gorgeous beasts. But not in a way that he thought they were sexually arousing.  
   His eyes opened at the thought. What the fuck was he even thinking? It really had been a long day. He sighed, putting a hand to his belly. It wasn’t just that on his mind, though. He’d also been wanting to confess something to Bull. Something personal about himself. Something he was terrified Bull would think he was a freak over.   
   Put a dragon in front of him and he could kill it, but tell Bull about his little secret and he felt like freezing up…  
   When he heard the mesh of his tent move, he leant up, Bull standing there. Speak of the devil.   
  
   “You went to bed early. Thought something might be on your mind,” said the former spy, his hands behind his back.  
  
   Kaaras leant onto an elbow, a knee moving up. “Nothing important. Just a bit tired from killing that dragon. It’s been a long few days,” he said honestly, giving a bit of a smile. After all, it wasn’t like he trained to become a dragon slayer. Cassandra (well, at least her blood line anyway) and Bull had more experience there.    
  
   “Cassandra’s on watch, so you can let your guard down. You know she’s good at her job.” Bull moved into the tent when Kaaras gave him no objections.   
  
   The mage sat up on the thin mattress when Bull decided he was going to obviously stay. “Is there any other reason you’re in here? Or are you just checking up on me?” he asked, a hint of pleasure in his voice.   
  
   “Well, there was something,” Bull confessed, clearing his throat as he had his hands behind his back. He pulled them forward.  
  
   Kaaras looked at the small package before his eyes were brought back to the turquoise one. “A gift…?” he asked, a little surprised. He didn’t take it; he was actually too surprised to. That and he was awful at receiving gifts. He didn’t really know what to say or how to react.  
  
   “Don’t make a big deal out of it, Kadan, I just thought you deserved something nice for all the hard work you do. Plus, you always take me on these quests to kill dragons, which is pretty awesome, so… I thought I could pay you back a little.” The warrior gave an awkward look. He wasn’t used to this, and he was starting to feel like Kaaras was going to reject it. “I mean, if you don’t want it-,”  
  
   “No… it’s not that,” the Inquisitor laughed. “I’m sorry, you just surprised me.” He’d been given the impression that Bull was quite a hardarse. Getting to know him better over time with him being here and his Chargers, he’d learned that Bull wasn’t exactly what he put out. He was still a great person, but in private, he could be utterly sweet and surprisingly loyal and devoted.   
   When they talked about the Qun the first time they met, he made himself out to be quite unattached. Somewhere along the way, Bull had learned of emotions that the Qun never taught him existed. Love. They had admitted their feelings, but it still surprised him.  
  
   “Yeah, surprised myself. But that’s been happening a lot lately with you.” He moved down onto the bed and leant forward, putting the soft parcel into the mage’s hands. “C’mon, open it.”  He didn’t really know why, but this gave him a great sense of satisfaction. It made him feel good inside.  
  
   Looking down again, Kaaras noticed there was a small rope bow. Someone had clearly done the wrapping job for Bull, because he doubted he could wrap things with such finesse.   
   Pulling it away, he unravelled the package and something soft and velvety was inside. He pulled it out and gave a small laugh. It was lovely.  
  
   “I know you have this cute thing about scarves, so I thought I’d get you one. Saw it when we passed the last merchant a few days back. Might not be the right weather to wear it here, but…”   
  
   The turquoise material was soft to touch and the Inquisitor put it to his face, taking in the scent of the fresh material. “So that’s where you went off to? And Dorian said you were looking for a new dagger.”  
  
   “Yeah, well, I have a reputation to keep, you know?” Bull smirked. “If he knew what I was really doing, I’d never hear the end of it.”   
  
   Kaaras gave a laugh as he wrapped it around his neck. “You’d love the attention, Bull. You’re not fooling me.”  
  
   “Maybe. A little. But yours is the only attention I care about.” Bull leant forward and pressed his lips against the Inquisitor’s, Kaaras’ hand going to the back of his neck. He pressed himself into the other, enjoying the fact that the Inquisitor was wearing the item he’d purchased for him. Again, a strong sense of satisfaction took over him.   
  
   Parting his lips, Kaaras leant back, eyes on the other. “You know, you don’t have to give me gifts to get into my tent, Bull,” he smirked teasingly.  
  
   Bull chuckled. “C’mere, you,” he growled needily, pinning the other down onto the thin mattress. He kissed him hard again, this time his fingers lacing through the scarf to remove it much more softly than it seemed. He set it aside, not wanting to get it caught up in their night.   
   Thick fingers ran down Kaaras’ chest, reaching his pants and gripping the hot bulge beneath it. “Mm, you want it bad, Kadan,” he said with a smirk, kissing the other lips again and massaging the hard erection. “Maybe that’s why you went to bed early. Planning on having a little personal time with yourself, hm?”  
  
   The Inquisitor’s hands gripped the mattress beneath him, his crotch pressing into the attention as his member was massaged. It had been a while since Bull had been in his tent. They didn’t make it a habit to share in case business had to be discussed while they were out on the field. Or in case something bad happened and they needed to be ready. They also didn’t want anyone else feeling awkward over their relationship.   
   Kaaras knew no one could stop them from being together, and no one would try! Everyone had come to terms with the fact that he was just another person who had feelings, who had needs, who loved. Every now and again, though, they’d share the tent, like now.  
   He gasped as he felt Bull’s lips move down his neck, down his chest. Bull has managed to pull his tunic up around his neck, his skin bare now. Rough but gentle fingers slipped down his pants and pulled them down, his erection springing upwards, catching Bull in the chin.  
  
   “Heh, eager thing, aren’t we?” Bull murmured, his voice vibrating down the tip of the hot head. He extended his tongue and took it in his mouth, tasting the salty skin.  
  
   Adaar’s body tensed as he was swallowed, his thighs parting. “Oh…” he breathed, his voice hitching as he felt the warrior’s tongue glide over his sensitive, silky skin. But Bull didn’t stop there. He felt the other’s fingers circle around the orifice below, skin prickling and tingling. Sweet Andraste, how he wanted Bull plunged inside of him already.   
  
   Bull teased the other, though, not once going inside the warm hole that was so eagerly wanting to swallow his finger. He enjoyed the sight of his lover trembling before him, his breath short already.   
   Pulling back, he leant over the Inquisitor, their foreheads meeting. “That dragon, though. The way you circled it, watching its every move, just like it watched you.” He growled needily, grinning. “Hot… I can still smell its blood on you. The heat from its fiery breath.”   
  
   Swallowing hard, Kaaras groaned as he felt Bull’s hand take his erection again, running a palm over it. “It wasn’t just me,” he said honestly, remembering the way Bull had charged in there at full force, his weapon at the ready.   
   “I have to admit, you really know how to handle your sword,” he smirked, innuendo all intended. He moved his lips closer to the other Qunari and they kissed once more, but this time, Bull was forceful, and he had him pinned to the mattress again.  
   He bit his lip, suckling on it for a moment as the older Qunari looked down at him. “W-what?” he asked.  
  
   The corner of Bull’s mouth creased a little. “Nothing… you’re just… beautiful.”   
  
   Kaaras looked away, embarrassed. “Stop it,” he said, his accent light.   
  
   “No. I mean it, Kadan.”   
  
   The Inquisitor looked back at The Iron Bull seriously, but it didn’t stop the blood from rushing into his cheeks. He could flirt with him, he could throw innuendos and accept that he wanted Bull to take him there right now, but he couldn’t accept such compliments with ease. Especially when he’d been looked at like a freak for most of his life for being a Qunari Tal-Vashoth in a mostly human world. He was modest, full stop.   
   He gently pushed Bull from him and sat back up, running a hand over his shoulder as his tunic fell back down. Bull moved back without hesitation.   
  
   “You weren’t expecting that? I mean, I could get more smooth, if you wish,” he suggested with a grin.  
  
   “Not exactly,” the mage muttered, somehow losing his excitement.    
  
   Bull gave a light laugh. “Come on, you think people out there still think you’re some savage?”   
  
   To be honest, Kaaras felt a little bitter over it, and he pulled his pants slightly up, his member losing all hardness. “You mean now that I’m the Inquisitor? No, of course not,” he said sarcastically, “I’ve had multiple letters of courting sent to me. It seems that I’m the most attractive person in Thedas, only if the title disappeared, they’d soon think differently.”  
  
   The warrior moved forward, taking Kaaras’ cheek. “Well, I’m not those other people, and to me, Kadan, you are perfect. From your horns to your feet.” He tried not to make the situation awkward of uncomfortable, but obviously this was a little more personal than he thought.   
  
   Kaaras rubbed the back of his neck. Was this the time he was supposed to spill his secret? He’d tried to before, but every time he tried, he got embarrassed over it and couldn’t tell him. He got anxious quickly and he frowned. He couldn’t keep a secret like that from Bull forever.   
   But if Bull said things like this? Sweet things, even if he didn’t mean them to be sweet, then why should he hide it any longer? He loved Bull, and one day he’d like to make their relationship permanent through marriage—one day. Maybe when things were more settled.   
   “Well… perhaps there’s something you should know… about me,” he murmured, feeling stupid over the whole thing as he thought about it again. His shirt was back down now, and his pants had been slightly pulled back up, although his pubic hair was still visible.   
  
   The Bull just shrugged. “Anything,” he said casually, like it was nothing. He’d got the feeling something was on the Inquisitor’s mind anyway. Lately he hadn’t seemed all that focussed when they were spending private time together.  
  
   It wasn’t that easy, though. In fact, he felt horribly sick over the whole thing again. “Promise me you won’t laugh?”  
  
   Bull didn’t flinch or even chuckle at the thought. He just nodded. “Whatever you have to throw at me, Kadan, I can take it.”  
  
   The Inquisitor moved uncomfortably on the mattress. This would probably be so much easier in Skyhold, in his quarters, where he could just show him. Instead, there wasn’t much here he could show, because he had nothing with him. He feared too much that if he got harmed, or someone saw, then he’d be the laughing stock of Thedas. Not to mention even more of a freak in the bed. It was too late to go back on it now, though. He’d already started.  
   “There’s something that makes me particularly… excited in the bedroom,” he said softly, almost a mumble. Part of him hoped Bull didn’t hear it, but he knew the skilled former Ben-Hassrath would have.   
  
   Bull smirked a little. So it was something in the bed? Interesting. It had him incredibly curious now. “Hey, nothing wrong with that. Tell me it and we’ll get to it right away.”  
  
   “That’s the thing,” Kaaras sighed, “it doesn’t involve you, or anyone else. It’s just me…”  
  
   “So you like a little solo? I can watch,” Bull almost purred as he moved forward, their foreheads touching again. His hand moved down the Inquisitor’s thigh once more. The thought of this dirty, little secret was getting him excited again.   
  
   At the sensation, the mage swallowed, avoiding Bull’s lips when he went to kiss him. And he just blurted it out. “Wearing lingerie turns me on.” When Bull pulled back, he felt like hugging himself, like crawling away and suddenly wishing that that dragon was alive to swallow him whole. The only other person that knew about this was Aith, and that was because of very unfortunate circumstances.  
  
   “That’s… _hot!_ ” Bull exclaimed, moving forward and pinning the mage once more, Kaaras falling onto his back.  
  
   But the Inquisitor was utterly shocked at the reaction. He didn’t know what to say. “I… you’re not turned off by that?” he asked, leaning on his elbows.  
  
   “Are you shitting me? The image of you wearing tight little panties is glorious, I can’t get it outta my head. Hmm, I want to see it bad, Kadan.”   
  
   Bull went down on him again, and he arched his neck back when he felt the warrior kiss him hard, suckling on the flesh and most likely bruising it.  
  
   “Next time we go past a little merchant stand in town, I’m gunna buy you something pretty so you can strut that perfect ass of yours around in front of me,” Bull growled hungrily.  
  
   The thought made Kaaras’ body heat up again. He was still nervous about it all, but Bull was supportive, and obviously enjoyed the idea.  
  
   “Mm, kinda wish you had something you could wear now. I’d like to watch you get them all wet.”  
  
   The erection only grew larger in his pants and he shuffled them down, running a hand down his own now hard member. “Yes, I’d like that, too,” he murmured back. Maker, he wanted it bad, and despite his usually coy nature when it came to masturbation (in front of someone else), he ran a palm up and down his phallus, the ring on his finger cold in comparison to his rose-hot skin.  
  
   Bull couldn’t contain a chuckle at how hot and heavy the Inquisitor was getting over just the thought. Kaaras had a fetish, and he liked that. Even more, he liked the fact that the mage was highly aroused by the simple idea of it.   
   “This why you wear all those tight leather pants? You know, it’s hard keeping my eye on the enemy when I can see just about everything underneath those things. I only got one eye, and it distracts me,” he purred.   
   The image of the dragon came back to his mind—fresh. That armour had a way of hiding those sweet, perky arse cheeks, but move it aside and he knew what was underneath. Every now and again, a movement from the Inquisitor would unveil those toned thighs and what lay in between them in a tight, little, packaged lump.   
   He leant down again and kissed the other, claiming his lips. “I’d massage you and watch that little damp spot grow.”  
  
   A moan escaped Kaaras’ throat at the image and he pulled Bull in for another kiss. “Take me. Take me now.”   
  
   “With pleasure, Kadan,” Bull mused. He stripped the mage of his clothes and tossed them aside with the scarf he’d gotten him. He removed his own pants before he turned Kaaras over onto his belly. He grinded his own hard prick into the Inquisitor’s backside, slipping it up between the two fleshy cheeks. He grabbed it and slapped it, the mage tensing beneath him.  
  
   “Wait,” Kaaras panted. He reached an arm out to a small pouch that was inside his tent and pulled out a small bottle. “I prefer my arse isn’t raw for the journey back to Skyhold…”   
  
   Bull smirked and took the bottle. At least he came prepared. He unpopped the cork and dribbled the oil onto himself. “Good, allows me to enjoy feeling you up,” he whispered seductively as he collected some of the oil onto his fingers. He slipped them gently around the orifice and down Kaaras’ fleshy sack, giving them a tight squeeze.   
  
   “Ah…” Leaning his head down, Kaaras attempted to not be so loud. He had to remember, Dorian and Cassandra were still in ear shot if he started yelling. The tent hardly blocked off anything, unlike the thick walls of Skyhold where he was usually pressed up against.  
  
   “Mm, I bet you like that, don’t you? Imagining it’s tight, little, pink panties secure and snug around your balls.”   
  
   “Pink?” Kaaras asked, looking over his shoulder.  
  
   “Well, yeah, pink is pretty, and you’re a pretty boy, so…”  
  
   The Inquisitor made a soft laugh. Well, alright. He had nothing against pink, and the more feminine the lingerie, the more he found himself getting aroused at it. “I believe you’re onto something. How about getting onto me, too?”  
  
   Bull took the hint and gave the mage another well-deserved slap on the arse, making him wince. He put the bottle aside and ran his cut cock against the Inquisitor’s skin once more, prodding in a little.  
  
   Kaaras’ hands clenched as he felt Bull’s head sink slowly into him. His back arched as he felt the length slip in deep, making him moan. “Auh… yes, more.”   
  
   Once he was in deep, Bull pulled back out and then went back in again, letting the oil cover the inside of the orifice. “Now you’re good,” he said, and he hit in hard, grabbing Kaaras’ hips and pulling him into him.  
  
   “Ah!” Kaaras felt the hot sensation sting through his lower abdomen and up his back, skin slapping against skin at the hard motions. His fingers gripped the pillow in front of him and he leant down, expelling a deep, vibrating moan.  
  
   “Mm, I can smell that dragon blood on your armour,” Bull growled, and suddenly he became much more harsh with his movements. He pulled Kaaras up into his lap, putting a hand around his throat.  
  
   Now on his knees, his back pressed against Bull’s chest, Kaaras panted heavily, moving his hips up and down with the other Qunari. “Yes… harder…”  
  
   “Oh, you want more?” Bull grinned, Kaaras putting his arm around the back of his neck. “Come on, I want you to ride me. Get that frustration out of your muscles.”   
  
   When Bull slipped out of him, his body tensed, but wanted to press right back into him. Bull sat down on the bed and pulled him down, making him sit in his lap on his knees.   
  
   “I’m gunna make you come hard and fast,” Bull said with smug pride. He held onto the base of his hard member and let it slip back inside the Inquisitor’s now wet backside, their chests flush against one another.   
   He pulled the younger Qunari back in for another passionate kiss, helping him lift up and down before he thrust upwards into him.  
  
   “Nnn…” The tension in Kaaras’ legs soon disappeared from his constant—and fast—movement, but it was replaced with a different kind of tenseness, and he felt Bull’s hands grip and grab at his backside, squeezing his flesh. He leant down into the large chest, sweat starting to bead over his trembling skin with each push.  
  
   “Yeah, that’s it, Kadan,” Bull said as he found his rhythm, breathing heavily as he continued to move up and down. Sex for Kaaras wasn’t just all pleasure, it was a little pain, too. He pressed and pushed himself for that release so much. And every second of it gave Bull pure satisfaction of how devoted he was to everything he loved and had a passion for.   
   “Just imagine those tight panties hugging your dick as you fuck yourself,” he pressed, knowing it would excite the other.  
  
   And it did. Kaaras felt a shiver go down his naked spine, and he went faster, his uncut member pressing against Bull’s thick belly. “Oh… fuck,” he shuddered in a whisper. Bull not only was thrusting into him, but he soon took his excited member, pumping it hard and squeezing the head.  
  
   “Mmhmm,” Bull groaned, feeling his own body starting to give way. Damn, Kaaras was getting good at this. “And then that hot bath of come as you finally let it out.”  
  
   He couldn’t stand it anymore. “Oh… Bull… if you say anything else…” he panted, feeling his insides starting to burn up. Maker, when did it start getting so hot in here? Despite being in the desert (and having rough sex), he’d never felt this hot when getting fucked.   
   His hands tightened, his arms wrapped around Bull’s neck. He could feel his entire body trembling, so ready to explode, and it didn’t help when Bull went faster.   
  
   Bull only egged the other on, though. “You’re gunna rub that come all over them.”  
  
   And there is was. His entire chest felt like it was on fire, his insides igniting. His erection hardened to its peak, but that wasn’t what he felt. Instead, he felt the fire burn down his arms and he let go of Bull, the flames coming from his palms and hitting the walls of the tent, setting them ablaze.  
   “Shit!” he yelled, pushing himself away. Bull was surprised by the outburst and turned to see it light up the entire side of the tent. He grabbed at the taller Qunari and tried to get him out of the tent before it burnt up.   
  
   “Holy shit,” Bull said in shock, a pair of pants being thrown at him. He stumbled to put them on, the Inquisitor grabbing him and trying to get him out of the tent as it quickly went up in flames.   
   “Freeze it!”  
  
   “There’s no time!” the mage protested. The only thing he cared about was Bull and him getting out unscathed. Everything else was secondary. He did, however, grab his armour and clothes that he’d tossed aside, as well as his staff.  
  
   Cassandra was soon there, having spotted the fire and heard the commotion. “What is going on!?” she said as The Iron Bull was pushed from the tent, the Inquisitor following behind. The tent didn’t stand up much longer, and it collapsed in on itself, the fire lighting up and engulfing it.   
  
   Kaaras panted, swallowing hard as he watched it crackle, Bull beside him. His heart was thumping in his chest, his body worn and tired. It all had just happened to fast. He supposed he could have frozen it, like Bull mentioned, but his thoughts had been scattered and he didn’t have time to focus.  
  
   “Damn…” Bull muttered, looking at it.  
  
   “What the hell is going on out here?” Dorian asked, stepping out of his own, fully intact, tent. He put a hand to his mouth at the sight before him. He looked the Inquisitor up and down, the sweat clear on his body.  
   “Well, it appears someone has a little fire in them,” he laughed, despite the tent having gone down in flames, “Happens to the best of us.”   
  
   It wasn’t any reassuring. Kaaras’ shoulders fell as he dropped the armour onto the ground with a thud, along with his staff.   
  
   “Care to explain?” Cassandra asked, a sharp brow raised. She quickly shook her head, waving her hands, “Actually, I think I prefer not to know.” She motioned to the Inquisitor’s pants as they were slowly slipping down his hips.   
  
   Looking down, Kaaras quickly tied his pants back up and stood in an awkward silence before folding his arms over his bare chest. “I’ll get this cleaned up,” he muttered, moving forward. Bull moved to go with him, but he stopped him. “It’s fine, please go back to your tent.”   
  
   The Bull would have argued, but he knew better. So he just nodded. “Alright, Kadan.”   
  
   When Bull moved away, Kaaras moved the things he’d grabbed aside and safely away from the fire as Dorian returned to his tent with a smug look on his face. Luckily, there hadn’t been much in his tent. Just his bed, his clothes, his staff, and a lamp… well, and the pouch that he’d had some bottles in (and the oil), but they were gone now. The lamp and bed didn’t make it out either.   
   Slipping his tunic back on over himself, he approached the tent and put his hands up, feeling the cool ice flow through his body. It came out like snow, and it smothered the fire, it soon dying out. Half of the tent was utterly destroyed, the rest was too broken to repair or even make anything out of. It was garbage.  
   He crouched down, examining it. Idiot… He shouldn’t have gotten so carried away. He frowned and ran a hand down his face. Maker… how embarrassing. And Dorian? Cassandra? They knew what happened. Even if it had been something else, he knew how it looked. They’d assume. But they were right. He’d roll it off, like always when someone said something about their relationship, but that didn’t mean it was any less embarrassing. This time, it was humiliating, too.  
   When he was done making sure the fire was out, he saw Cassandra watching him, but when he stood, she turned her eyes away. He didn’t approach her, she obviously didn’t want to discuss what had gone on, and he didn’t feel like explaining it either. At the same time, he didn’t really want to go back to Bull’s tent. He felt strange, embarrassed, and guilty. A little overwhelmed. He should have had better control over himself. He could have harmed the man he was in love with.   
   He could feel himself getting angry, his hands clenching.   
  
   “Hey.”  
  
   Startled, the Inquisitor turned. “Bull-,”  
  
   “Yeah, I know, you said go back to my tent,” the Qunari started, putting a hand up, “and usually, yeah, I wouldn’t press it. I let you do your thing, get your thoughts gathered, but… Come on, we’ll talk in private. Get your stuff.”  
  
   He didn’t argue. He wanted to, but he also wanted to forget this entire night. Well, parts of it anyway. But he picked up his belongings and followed Bull into his tent, putting them down into the corner so they wouldn’t get in the way.  
  
   “Stop beating yourself up and take a seat, c’mon. It’s not the first time you’ve shared my tent, Kadan.” Bull took a seat on the bed in his own tent, massaging his ankle that was covered in a thick but more comfortable gauntlet. He’d removed his brace when he went to take a wash. “C’mon, sit.”  
  
   When Bull patted the bed, Kaaras moved to the mattress and down to his knees. “I could have hurt you,” he said, his body sticky from the sex they’d had.   
  
   “Yeah, but you didn’t, and the moment that fire came out, you pushed me away, making sure I got out before you,” said Bull with a smile. That said a lot about the other Vashoth. “You know, you’re the first mage I’ve ever slept with. Never thought that could happen.”  
  
   Kaaras frowned, looking at his hands as he sat down properly. “I got overwhelmed. I… lost control of myself, I just couldn’t think.” Between Bull pounding him and those images he was putting in his head, as well as the whole killing a dragon… He just lost focus in the heat of the moment.  
  
   “Yeah, I can do that to people,” Bull smirked, but he knew Kaaras would jump into defensive mode. He always did. So he didn’t allow it, instead, he took his hands into his own. “You had an accident, c’mon, it happens to everyone. Didn’t you hear Dorian? Pretty sure growing up in Tevinter, he knows all about that mage crap.”   
  
   “That mage crap could have put another scar on your body. I put you in serious danger.”  
  
   “But it didn’t,” Bull pushed. Besides, the thought of Kaaras losing himself to him… it was exciting, and it made something inside of him very happy. Sure, they’d had sex a lot, but Kaaras never really let go a lot of that time. He was always focused, even if it was on the sex at hand. This time, he’d lost that, succumbed to the pleasure and the fantasy. Something he couldn’t control. He’d let that secret off his chest. And that was hot.   
   “C’mon, we got out alive, and you saved most of your stuff. What did you lose?”  
  
   “You mean besides my dignity?” Kaaras asked.  
  
   Bull pulled him down over him, and gave him a serious look. “Hey, you’re the Inquisitor, you don’t ever lose that. Besides, things like this let everyone else remember you’re just like the rest of us.”   
   Leaning his arm over, he managed to grab the scarf that had made it out of the tent and he tossed it around Kaaras’ neck, giving him a satisfied smile. “There. Now you look much nicer. Not all broody and upset. Just a bit snobby…”  
  
   Kaaras finally cracked a smile, even if it was small. “Shut up,” he muttered playfully, though feeling the scarf between his fingers as he was still sitting on top of Bull. “I would have hated myself if I lost this, you know? My bed? A lantern. Some potions… Those have no significance to me.” Well, except the potions being able to help with wounds.   
  
   Bull rolled over onto his side, causing the Inquisitor to slide off and lay down beside him, the both of them propped up onto an elbow to face one another. “C’mon, I can always buy you another one. And… you know, maybe a little something else,” he said, running a hand down the Inquisitor’s side and over his hip.   
  
   “I’m not going to hear the end of this, am I?”  
  
   The older Qunari shook his head with a chuckle. “Never,” he growled, moving his hand up to take Kaaras’ chin into his hand and pull him in closer for a kiss.   
    
   The kiss was short, but only because Kaaras pulled away. “I think I’ve had enough excitement for one night,” he said, this accent soft. He really needed to wash himself down. Despite the fire that had been released, so had his lust, and throwing on pants in that chaotic moment… he could feel they were sticky on the inside, and that wasn’t going to be comfortable on their journey back to Skyhold. He needed everything washed.   
  
   Bull pulled the sheet up and put it over the both of them. “Can’t argue with that,” he said with a light laugh. He pulled Kaaras against his chest. “Come on, you need some rest. Take those pants off and put some of mine on. They’re clean.”  
  
   Unfurling the scarf, Kaaras put it aside so he wouldn’t strangle himself in his sleep. He took Bull’s advice and removed his pants, taking a clean and much looser pair. When he was done, he settled into the bed, Bull tugging him closer.   
  
   “So, this is what it’s like to be with a mage, hm?”   
  
   “I thought we were done talking about that,” Kaaras murmured.  
  
   Bull tugged the Inquisitor closer and gave a chuckle, squeezing him and resting his head onto his shoulder. “Hey, Kadan, if it helps any, I’m starting to enjoy your wild side.”   
  
   Kaaras looked over his shoulder at the Bull, and he gave a small smile. “Thanks, Bull.” At the same time, he sort of understood why the mages under the Qun were treated as animals. It wasn’t right, and he was the first to stick up for mage rights, but he also understood that they were dangerous—that _he_ was dangerous. It was something he didn’t like about himself at all. When he’d first joined the Inquisition, he was utterly against the Circle, but as days passed, he was soon realising that his Vashoth lifestyle was completely different to other mages. A free mage should be a free mage, but there needed to be schools, to control the magic within a person.   
  
   “No problem, Boss.” He kissed Kaaras’ shoulder lovingly and ran a hand over his arm before he laid himself down. He doubted the other would get much sleep tonight, only because he had a bad habit of letting his thoughts keep him awake, but he was there beside him. He loved Kaaras, and that meant he loved a mage. And if this was what it was like to be in love with a mage, then he could take it. Already, he was planning on what lingerie he was going to surprise Kaaras with. And the Inquisitor would love it.


End file.
